House Rufus
House Rufus is one of the most powerful houses in Omniah, and the principal house of the Grand Duchy of Rufuria. Their seat is Castle of Rawdon. Their sigil is a red lion on a field of dark orange. Their official motto is "We are the mighty ones!" Through the male line they boast of descent from Rufus the General, the legendary warlord, who allegedly united the tribes which inhabited the lands of Rufuria and rebelled against the occupants from the south 3 thousand years ago. The Royal Rufurians reigned as Grand Dukes of Rufuria until they fell to the Temlumia's rule during the Wars of Unification, but were allowed to remain the liege lords of the Rufuria and keep their ancient title. History The Beggining According to a legend, the line of Rufus begins from Rufus the General, ancient warlord, who united the tribes that 3 thousand years ago inhabited Rufuria and led them to a victorious war against mysterious (some legends refer to them as cat people) occupants. After that, Rufus the General was declared Duke of the newly made country, which was named ''Rufuria ''in his honor. Later, his son took the name of Rufus as the family name. House of Rufus first time suddenly appears in written sources 2 thousand years ago.The manuscript from the University of Ars refers to them as ruling family of a vast and fertile land located in the north-east of Omniah, which inhabitants love their horses as much as their wives. Later manuscripts mention Castle of Rawdon as their principal seat. The Scarlet War and later reign of Ronald Rufus At the end of the fifteenth century, two years after his crowning, Grand Duke Ronald Rufus the Scarlet Red waged war against the Princedom of Harao, in which the Red Legions of Rufuria were successful of securing the control of the lands from to the bay of Ars. Ruling Prince Laelius The Rich Etramah launched a counterattack, in order to reclaim the lands Red Legions took. At the battle of the Bloody Creek, the newly formed Silver Legions suffered a series of devastating defeats. Due to the lack of mobility and inability to field any proper cavalry forces, the Harao forces were unable to match the Red Legions. After nine days of fighting, under cover of the silver fleet, what was left of Silver Legions departed back to Ars. According to tales and legends, only Prince Laelius was left on the beach the next morning, sitting on a humongous iron chest, full of gold and gems. When Ronard Rufus came, the Prince of Harao proposed him a peace treaty, in which the Grand Duke got to keep half of the lands he took, as well as getting the iron chest Laelius was sitting on and six more for the other half. Ronard Rufus took the deal, and later used the wealth he earned in that war to begin the construction of the Rubian City. Historical Members * Grand Duke Ronald Rufus The Scarlet Red (1489-1530) * Grand Duke Hayden The Mage Rufus (1530-1563) * Grand Duke Rayner Rufus The Bloody Red (1563-1589) * Grand Duke Reed The Reckless Lion Rufus (1589-1618) * Grand Duke Roger The Soldier Rufus (1618-1641) * Grand Duke Damon The Lion Tamer Rufus (1641-1676) * Grand Duke Radvan The Writer Rufus (1676-1700) * Grand Duke Raphael The Queen Lover Rufus (1700-1730) * Grand Duke Robert The Good Rufus (1730-1779) * Grand Duke Reynold Rufus The Ruby Red (1779-1799) * Grand Duke Kacey The Puppet Akon Rufus (1799-1814) * Grand Duke Degan The Simple Uriush Rufus (1814-1815) * Grand Duke Raliq The Fair Amish Rufus (1815) * Grand Duchess Aminah The Flaming Lioness L’Etramah Rufus (1815-1849) * Grand Duke Rahul The Rider Rufus (1849-1867) * Grand Duke Roger II The Indebted Rufus (1867-1900) * Grand Duke Romal The Poor Rufus (1900-1911) * Grand Duke Gordic The Sacrificer Rufus (1911-1912) * Grand Duke Darim The Lion Diplomat Rufus (1912-1943) * Grand Duchess Raminah Lawless Rufus (1943) * Grand Duke Armur The Mercenary Katrah Rufus (1943-1950) * Grand Duke Loden Rufus The Brown (1950-1984) * Grand Duke Robert II Rufus The Black (1984-1990) * Grand Duke Rudolf Woods Rufus (1990-…) Current Members * Grand Duke Rudolf Woods Rufus (1990-...) * Sworn Houses Stuff